


Don't Trust the B*tch at 92B

by matchatrash



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe Where Molly and Eurus are Flatmates, Awesome Molly Hooper, F/F, F/M, Good and Evil, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchatrash/pseuds/matchatrash
Summary: Molly needs a decent flatmate, Eurus has other plans. Here are the adventures of our favorite pathologist and the world's most dangerous woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired from incorrectbbcsherlockquotes, dont trust the b**** in apartment 23, and me.

Molly Hooper never had problems with rent before, unfortunately her landlord wasn't kind enough to inform her of the raise in her flat's monthly rent. So when the man appeared at her doorstep, complaining about rent Molly was upset. She never saw this coming.

"Get a flatmate or something, it's not my problem." He had told her.

She wasn't really keen on sharing her flat with anyone. Her work and timid nature tend to give people the wrong impression. Her last flatmate, Caroline was difficult and they never got along properly, she groaned at the memory. Getting a second job would prove to be more difficult than letting a person in her home, and consequentially her life.  
Defeated, Molly headed to her laptop. After endless typing and retyping, she managed to write up a decent ad.

 

**Looking for a flatmate, Central London**

Fully furnished room and flat. The flat only has one bedroom but has ample space for a second bed. The place has lots of windows for sunlight to come in so it's quite warm. It is located in a nice quiet neighborhood and just a block away from neighborhood supermarkets, restaurants and coffee shop. I have a cat named Toby so you must be good with cats. Hopefully you'd be female. Rent is £600 a month including water and electricity, two months-advance and a deposit to the landlord is required. Contact me at molly.hooper@gmail. com

 

She told most of the people she knew, her good (only) friend Meena, even Caroline asking if they knew anyone who was interested in a flatshare. A few replies turned up, a few university students, and even some males, but most of them were odder than she was. One early morning, she just received an email and decided to open it on her phone.

 

**I'm interested in your flat. Eurus Holt, female, 31 years old.**

 

It was short, simple, and to the point. She deduced that the person behind the mail might be the same. She replied immediately, happy someone was interested in her flat.

 

**Oh hello, I'm Molly Hooper. The address is 92B, Zephyr Building, King Edward St. 7pm. Just drop by whenever you can so we can discuss details.**

 

She felt good about Eurus, Molly hoped she'd get along well with her potential roommate. She got back signing autopsy paperwork, humming.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, what do you do for work, er Euro is it?"

The woman sat in front of her, eyes scrutinizing every corner of Molly's flat. The gesture made Molly feel insecure about herself, and her home. They sat together in Molly's dainty living room. Eurus looked out of place in her dark clothes compared to Molly's colorful home. Euros—Eurus? Eurus' eyes seemed to scan everything with her cold unfeeling eyes. She was intimidating, that was for sure.

"Eurus." She stated. "I work for the government but I dabble in different fields when convenient."

Eurus was a tall gorgeous woman with long dark hair and a pair of eyes that rivaled the blizzards of Antartica. She was mysterious and silent. Only speaking when necessary as Molly droned on about herself.

Talking to her proved to be difficult, as she found nothing that Eurus and her had in common. She wasn't even sure she liked Toby—her cat, who was very fond of the stranger but his attempts at rubbing her leg was met with apathy.

Eurus tilted her head. "You're unsure, why?"

Molly's eyes widened at the female's deduction. She waved her hands, embarassed at the statement.

"I-I'm no-"

"Don't. You're visibly uncomfortable, nervous, withholding something, and unsure. " She paused. "Do you not want me as a flat mate?"

She was nervous. Uncomfortable only because the woman hasn't responded as she would hope. Withholding the fact that they might be uncomfortable living together. Unsure about the prospects of living together with someone like Eurus. Still, she lied.

"I'm not—How did you?" She squeaked. Like a mouse, she thought.

"You're squeaking like a mouse."

Molly gaped as her thoughts were "read".

_Did Sherlock turn into a woman to ruin my life?_

Molly exhaled through her nose. She wasn't going to let this lady make a fool of herself in her own home. She was ready to tell off Eurus, but she was stopped before she could speak.

"I'm just teasing." Eurus said smiling.

Molly paused at her smile. The smile felt forced and unnatural, but there was something sincere about it. She couldn't put her finger as to why.  
Instinctively she smiled back. Eurus was certainly intimidating but there was this odd gut feeling in Molly's chest that she was a good person. Or was she wrong? For now she had to trust in herself. Eurus looked lonely, like her. She's doing the right thing, she tried to convince herself.

"Well then," She said straightening herself. "When can you move in?"


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly leaves for work, and Eurus is hungry.

**Day 1**

 

Eurus moved in after 3 days. She came in with a large suitcase and a few boxes just as Molly was on her way to work.

"Do you need anything?" She had asked her.

The brunette stood in the middle of the living room, her fingers sliding across her couch. She paused before answering. "Not at all."

"Well, if you need me I left my number on the counter. I'll be back in a few hours."

As Molly left the apartment, Eurus went into Molly's room. Analyzing her possessions and house, it took Eurus just a minute to know every aspect of Molly Hooper's life.

_Dull, dull, even Sherlock can clearly see how mundane Molly Hooper is._

She was puzzled as to why the detective chose her as a friend. Glancing at Toby, who was comfortably sleeping in her bed, Eurus strode to the cat.

_How does it feel? To be so slow, to be so unaware, to be so_ **_stupid_ **

She didn't even need to fabricate a new identity to get past Molly. She just appeared, as a much  _much_  watered down version of herself and the pathologist basically welcomed her with open arms.

_Is she that desperate?_

Toby nuzzled up to her hand.

_Am I as desperate?_

**_No_ **

She gripped the cat's neck.

_I am_ **_nothing_ ** _like her_

She squeezed Toby, her eyes blank as the feline practically yelped in pain. He jumped out of the bed, as Eurus released him. Staring at her hand, Eurus frowned.

_Time to get to work_

 

  
Molly was tired. It's been a productive day at the morgue, good news for her paycheck bad news for society. She passed by Nando's, unsure of what Eurus wanted to eat. She wanted to get to know the woman better, and nothing was better bonding than eating takeout and watching a movie. Unfortunately, she didn't contact or text her at all.

Opening the door to her flat, she was met with the sound of the violin.

"Eurus, I'm home. I brought dinner, hope you don't mind Nando's."

Eurus didn't reply, but changed the song to a more angry and fast sound. Molly proceeded to place down the food and go and find Toby but the cat was nowhere to be found.

"Erm, Eurus have you seen Toby."

"No."

"Uh, okay. He usually comes home after stepping out for a bit, and when I come home he's usually here." Molly tried to initiate a conversation but she was met with Eurus's violin playing.

_Maybe it's cat_ _mating season of sorts_

Worried and nervous, Molly decided to make a cup of tea. Just as she poured hot water to a mug, the music stopped playing.

"You took effort to come home early." Eurus stated as she came to the kitchen.

Molly smile. "I was hoping we could spend some time together, I'd love to be friends with you."

Eurus had an odd look to her eyes, Molly thought. "Is is that alright?"

Eurus didn't respond, just peered through the paper bag. "You bought fast food, the lowest type of takeout cuisine there is, and you plan to initiate a friendship with me. What may that say about you Molly?"

Molly blushed. "I just thought that you'd want something more comfortable...I didn't know what you liked."

Eurus was silent.

Molly released a heavy sigh.

_There_ _goes_ _my plans to try to be kind_

Molly was just about to throw the food away when Eurus' hand stopped her.

"What? It's for me isn't it? I'm not letting it go to waste; besides I'm famished."

Molly set up the table for both of them. Eurus basically scarfed all the food down her throat.

_Maybe I should have left some food_

Eurus caught her staring and straightened herself. She let out a fake cough.

"So, what else do you usually do beside eat horrid Portuguese food?" Her tone was biting and cold, but Molly saw through it.

Smiling, she started. "Well, there's this show called Glee..."

_Eurus and I might get along just fine_


	3. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly sees Eurus' cuts and they fight.

**Day 5**

**TW: Cuts and** **selfharm**

 

The few days that Eurus spent in Molly Hooper's home was uneventful. Toby had come home much to Eurus' demise. Thankfully, the cat had avoided her due to her previous attempt of strangling the feline. Molly had become rather fond of Eurus, spending her free time trying to strike up a conversation or watching a new show with the woman. 

One night, as they were sat on the sofa Molly had spot it. Cuts, deep, and fresh. She panicked immediately. 

"Eurus!" She gasped. "Your wrist!"

Eurus glanced at the object of Molly's fussing. "I'm not blind, I know they are there."

Molly immediately grabbed her first aid kit to clean and treat the cuts. 

Eurus noticed Molly as she treated the wounds. Tears were in her eyes. She was affected greatly by the sight of her flatmate's injury. 

 _How curious,_  Eurus thought.

"You're pained at the sight of my injury, yet you work with dead bodies comfortably, cutting them open. What is a small cut to another body to you Molly?"

Molly glared at her, tears in her eyes. "You're not another body, you're my friend. I do not want you to..to hurt yourself this way."

Eurus mulled her words. Choosing her next words carefully she began. "How do you know one is your friend and not someone plotting your doom?"

Molly's face knotted in confusion, she wiped her tears with her sleeve. "You just  **know**. Why are you asking me this? Eurus what's wrong please tell me."

Eurus pulled away from her. "You're gullible, easily manipulated. I can kill you in your sleep, well even in mine. You willingly let a stranger in your home, allowing them to live with you after meeting them once. You willingly let people in your life Molly. You are bound to get hurt."

"I have been hurt but not enough to know that sometimes it's worth it." Molly laughed. "You're not the first to say this to me actually, I hear it a lot. Just never learned to listen."

Eurus face softened, she leaned in to brush Molly's hair.

"Such a pure creature," she mumbled, leaning closer to her ear. "It'd be fun breaking you Margaret Hooper."

Pulling away before Molly could even react, Eurus grinned.

"Why are you acting like this?" Molly asked flustered. "Don't let the TV get to your head Eurus."

Leaning back the sofa, Eurus yawned. 

"It's something I do."

"Pardon?"

"The cuts, it's something I've been doing since I was a child."

"Why?" Molly frowned and asked in a quiet voice. "Is it your parents?"

Eurus chuckled. "They were ordinary folks, wasn't the reason why I did it."

"Then why would you hurt yourself?"

Eurus turned to Molly, her eyes were just filled with crazy. A look Molly had seen once before in _his_  eyes.

"Just wanted to see how they work."

"That's not--"

"Not what Molly, normal? Isn't that what you lot are all bothered about? Conforming? Too scared and stupid to even do anything. Your mindlessness is appalling."

"I'm just worried about you as your friend--"

Eurus scoffed. "I don't have friends Molly Hooper. I don't have anyone."

"Then what am I to you?!" Molly exclaimed, on the verge of tears. "Eurus."

"You're just a convenient bloodbag, gullible enough to be manipulated to give me sustenance and entertainment. Do not think for a second that I care nor even value your pitiful existence." Eurus spat, leaving Molly in tears. Molly stormed to her room, sobbing.

Molly couldn't sleep nor work properly after that night. Eurus words hurt because Molly knows they were true. She was desperately clinging to the woman even if she had previously stated that she had no intention of being friends with her. She was easily manipulated. Molly felt more pathetic than ever.

She's been biting her nails again. Sherlock would notice, Eurus would as well. She doesn't know what she did in the past life to be in the presence of the geniuses. She was nothing more than dust in their eyes.

Slamming the doors open, Sherlock turned up in the lab in a long while. After the Charles Milverton case, the man just recently got freed, she saw him tweet the day before.

"Morning Sherlock."

He ignored her and strode past, busy inspecting the dead bodies. Molly sighed, and gave a nod to John who came in right after the man.

"How's Mary?" She tried to sound chipper.

"Pregnant." John said, nodding. "You've found a flatmate yet? Maybe you can]--"

"Molly!" Sherlock exclaimed interrupting them. "There's been a man who died of cardiac arrest, more specifically pacemaker failure around 48-72 hours ago. White male in his late70s."

She gave John a look and the Doctor grimaced.

"Augustus Moran, he came in the other day--" She began.

Sherlock squinted his eyes. "You've gotten a flatmate and you're worried about her suicidal tendencies. You haven't gotten sleep since you found out."

"Yes," she said sullenly. "Eu---"

Sherlock held a hand as if to stop her. "I do not wish to know. Now, Augustus Moran. I need to see his body."

Molly grimaced,  _It's_ _going to be a long week._

"Eurus," Molly called as she entered her flat. "You didn't pick up the newspaper o--"

She stopped in her tracks upon seeing a stranger in her living room. The man was tall, well-built, roguishly handsome, and look liked he could strangle her with ease. Her eyes widened until she saw Eurus, sitting opposite of the man in her sofa.

"Oh, we have a guest." Molly smiled welcomingly.

Eurus snorted. "He's not a guest he's a hitman I hired to kill you."

Molly almost had a heart attack. "P-Pardon?!"

The stranger chuckled before standing up to give a hand. The man was tall, Molly noted again. He smelled like expensive perfume and he looked like he wore designer brands. 

"Her humor is quite dark, pleasure to meet you the name is Sebastian Moran. I'm a friend of Ms...Holt"

"He's not my friend, he's a hitman." Eurus joked. "Did you bring food Molly? I'm starving."

Molly shook her head and went to the kitchen. Eurus never told her about Sebastian. In fact, Molly just realized she knew nothing about Eurus Holt. 

She prepared dinner for the three of them, even asked Eurus to help with setting up the table. She learned that Sebastian was a retired colonel, met Eurus through a mutual friend, and  **loved**  Glee.

"Our mutual friend recommended it to me. I must say that I thoroughly enjoyed it."

Molly beamed. "And who is this mutual friend of yours."

Sebastian was about to talk when Eurus cut him off. "Classified information, we might have to kill you."

Seb, as he insisted Molly call him, merely chuckled. 

"Is the reason for your visit classified as well?" Molly muttered. 

_Eurus'_ _work must be important, she might_ _hold a high position in the government. MI6? MI5?_

"Just here to check on an old friend." Seb said grinning.

Molly smiled, feeling like she knew a little more about her flatmate and met a new friend as well. Sebastian left after a while (Eurus had slashed his tires so he took a cab). It was late, she sat on the living room, reading her (or was it Eurus') book on famous serial killers as Eurus played her violin.

Molly noted that Eurus would reveal her emotions through the songs that she played. More often she plays a foreboding solemn tune fit for a funeral, then switch to fast angrier song. Molly closed her book and watched the woman play.

"Seb was nice." She said, smiling.

Eurus turned her back and ignored her.

"I'd love to meet more of your colleagues. Maybe I can introduce you to some of mine as well."

Nothing.

"I'm sorry for the other day...thank you for opening up to me."

The music stopped.

"Isn't that what...friends do?" She spat the word friends as if it was venom.

Molly's eyes widened and she smiled as Eurus continued to play a softer melody. Eurus didn't speak another word after but Molly was content as her earlier words were enough. The music served as a lullaby as she drifted to sleep on the couch.


	4. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus and Sebastian have a conversation

Eurus was to meet Seb again for business matters. Had he not followed her the other day she'd have to find the other remaining lieutenants of James Moriarty, which would've taken more time. She doesn't like being slow. If he managed to track her, it won't be too long until her older brother becomes informed of her escape. She shouldn't continue recklessly being  _herself_. So she figured to adopt a disguise, or disguises for that matter.  

She now dons long blonde hair, wore brown contacts, and she's dressed like the average fashion-conscious woman. She even changed her posture and adopted a faint Scottish accent. She always makes sure to look different whenever she goes out. Each persona for a different purpose. 

She needed people for her elaborate family reunion. Dealing with a lot of men would be too risky, level 6 threats don't get much freedom to spend brashly. As she already gained the former consulting criminal's former right-hand man, she only needed to deal with Sebastian to get everything she needed ready. 

"I'll be needing several outfits as well, each set from a different set of brands." 

"Did Molly pick this one out for you?" Seb smiled from his cup. "You seem to be fond of her." 

Eurus snarled. "Don't be daft Moran, I'm not like  _him_. As far as Molly is concerned, I'm her cold sociopathic flatmate...who has a soft spot for her. It's a front." 

"I have an old friend that would say something about how our disguises say something about us more than we think." 

"So I'm a sociopath with an Achilles heel for mousy pathologists, how telling." 

"Spot on, actually." 

"Don't make me piss on your grave Moran." She smiled. "Speaking of Molly Hooper, she's been rather busy as of late." 

"Any idea why?" 

"I was hoping you'd keep track on her," she gave him a glare. "Sherlock's pet has a pregnant wife on the way and Molly's been frequenting the Watson household." 

Sebastian hummed. "Do you miss her?" 

"The only thing I have on Molly Hooper is that she brings me sustenance when I'm busy planning. Look at me, I'm outside dealing with--" she made a motion to the man in front of her. " _people,_ jeopardizing my safety in a shoddy cafe with shit coffee." 

The waiter nearby gave her a look. Eurus gave him a biting glare and he scuttered away. 

"Miss Hooper is an unnecessary convenience." She declared. 

Moran chuckled, deciding not the press on Eurus' defensive statements towards sentiment. 

 "Poor girl, she's unknowingly put herself in the middle of all of this,  **again**. Maybe you should give her a little gift of thanks, shake things up between you two."

"I'll give her a little shake alright." 

"No murder, you need to keep all eyes off you." 

Eurus beamed. "On  _me,_ Molly Hooper deserves a little spotlight don't you think?" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Any prompts and suggestions are welcome. The start of season 4 is coming up in the next chapter!


	5. Eurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus Holmes' thoughts from the past few days.

The photo in Eurus' hand had given her a tremor of disgust. How vile must this photo be! she thought. It was a portrait of a young girl dressed in fine garments and groomed to a tee. She sat upon a chair, her posture stiff for a child. The photo would seem to be ordinary but there was something out of place. The smile that sat upon the girl's lips.

It was an odd contortion of her muscles instead of a warm smile of a child. It was out of place, inexplicably fails to give the impression that it was of a human being's. Indeed, the more you carefully examine the photo the girl had her fists balled, in anger and her face twisted into a smile of a maniac. It is a horrific sight to see one's childhood photo, much less that of her own. 

"How did you get this?" Eurus demanded, seeing the man who handed me the photo smile from the table across her.

"Oh Jim had it, we used to scan across the Holmes files and documents. I never thought this one would come in handy someday."

She rubbed her head and slumped back her chair. "And you showed it to Molly."

"Oh no, she has her own copy." Sebastian grinned once more. This odd "bonding" feeling was definitely not for her. Sebastian seems to be too comfortable for her own taste. If he's no longer necessary, he'd be gone immediately.

"Don't be too chummy Sebastian." Eurus glared at the giant. 

Eurus didn't understand the concept of hunger until she left Sherrinford. As a child she had always been offered an array of sweets and cake. She had never felt her stomach growl at her, signing that she needed to eat. After being confined to her uncle's prison, people would often make a great fuss over her, making sure she ate most of the time. In due time, Eurus dreaded the act.

 It seemed so banal, pushing morsels of food inside one's mouth repeatedly until the plate was empty. Some would even request a second plate, and stuff themselves more and more. Eurus would shudder in disgust. She would go days without eating, only giving up her streak when her body would weaken tremendously. 

But with Molly, eating seemed to be something of a reward. She would constantly bring home different varieties of takeaway fastfood, scarfing down the food happily. Meals would be accompanied by Molly's endearin--  **annoying**  droning about her day and before she knew it she was on her second plate. 

Molly Hooper was a great source of white noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading No Longer Human by Osamu Dazai and it reminded me of Eurus and Molly's similarities.


End file.
